


Michael Langdon Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Imagines and prompts from my tumblr account.
Relationships: Michael Langdon x Reader, michael langdon / reader - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Michael smiled as he spotted you reading, alone, his plan for a well stocked library seemed to have lured you over to its cozy comfort. It was almost Christmas and you seemed particularly down about it. After all you’d been chosen for the bunker and he was irritated that you didn’t seem to appreciate his choice to the fullest. You were lucky to make the list.  
“You do not seem to be enjoying yourself.” He mused, finding a sick delight in the way he startled you. “You don’t enjoy Christmas?”

“Oh, no I am.” You said quietly. He rose goosebumps across your skin whenever he was near. You felt like his gaze could peer right into your mind and he could listen to every thought. “Yes! Yes I do! I like Christmas! I love Christmas!”  
“If you were, wouldn’t you be with the others, all that excitement over a holiday party.” He pointed out, grinning wickedly when he saw nervous guilt fill your eyes. “We’re lucky this bunker still stands. Most people would give anything to be here.”  
“I know. I know I’m lucky to be here, I do.” You answered, staring at the book that was now closed, on your lap under your folded hands.  
“But?” He pressed. His tone seemed to ring through you and seemed to extinguish any common sense that told you to stay quiet and hurry away.

“I’ve never spent this time of year without my family. I’ll get used to it. I miss them though, spending time together, the food and celebrating. And the snow!” You said before gasping and looking up at Michael who was smirking as if he had known everything you were going to say.  
“Snow. Well there won't be any of that anymore. Not out there.” He said almost cruelty.  
He didn’t speak to you again for days. In Fact personally you didn’t seem him until it was Christmas. He disappeared into the library just ahead of you while you were on your way yourself.   
When you entered the library you gasped. Snow covered every inch, it poured from the ceiling like it was snowing inside. Out of the corner of your eye you were sure you saw Michael but when you turned to look there was nothing there.


	2. Chapter 2

"Only two weeks left till Christmas!" You said excitedly as you followed Cordelia and Myrtle through the boys school corridors.There was more important things to focus on. But the one time of the year when Cordellia let you all let loose, witches in her school gathering to use magic to decorate the house.  
“Focus, we can talk about it once we get out of here.” Zoe promised quietly with a sly smile. She liked the holiday herself, though tried to keep up the pretense of an authority figure, she wasn’t one to shy away from joining in.

You and Zoe were left in a side room where the boy who had been causing all the fuss was sat, lounged in an armchair, surveying you both curiously. Zoe sighed and rolled her eyes, looking around the room in a disinterested glare.  
“Do you celebrate holidays here?” You asked. Your voice suddenly broke through the silence and his gaze snapped to you, shifting from a leisurely observation to a piercing stare.  
“Holidays like what?” He asked carefully. Hiding any curiosity he might have.  
“Well we do a winter holiday, it’s a bit like Christmas and Cordelia helps us celebrate the holidays we used to celebrate with our families.” You explained quickly.  
“Well, Cordelia's little witches playing at holiday fairies doesn’t seem too far from what I imagined.” He scoffed. You frowned and tried to fix him with a hard glare but he simply snickered and turned his attention away from you both.  
“Don’t listen to him.” Zoe whispered as Cordellia returned.


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the room was smothering. It made you so nervous it felt as if you couldn’t breath. Minutes had passed since you’d answered your question and Michael had hummed, but stared at you instead of asking another question. You weren’t sure if he wanted you to leave. 

“Should I leave.” You said in almost a whisper. The sound echoed around the room, making it louder than you’d intended. He cocked his head and smiled at you.  
“Would you like that? To leave?” He asked. Although his voice had a touch of kindness to it. It still sounded condescending and snide. Instead of answering, you started to squirm. All you wanted was to be dismissed so you could hide in your room.  
When long fingers reached out to snatch at your chin you gasped, jumping slightly as he leant in with a devilish glint in his eye. “You didn’t answer me. Would you like to stay or leave?”  
You weren’t sure if he meant the room or the bunker and until you knew you weren’t sure you should answer. All you could focus on was how fast your heart was beating. Michael seemed to be able to hear it himself. He smiled as if he knew your wide eyed panicked look meant he had almost broken you.  
A soft knock at the door made you jump and he only looked away from you. His hair fell over his shoulder and the smell of warmth washed over you. It almost relaxed you. It seemed as if his scent was made up of all your favourite scents.  
“Langdon, I want to talk with you.” Gallant was in the doorway glaring at you both. You hadn’t realised the door had been opened. In Fact Michael had told you to close out behind him. Gallant must have barged in.  
“I’m busy.” Michael answered. He seemed to know that your body had tensed, ready to flee the room as soon as he let go of you.  
“It’s important.” Gallant snapped.  
“Very well.” Michael sighed almost reluctantly. He turned back to you, eyes boring into yours for a moment before he let go of you. “We’ll have to continue your interview another time.”  
Not hesitating you fled the room pausing outside to catch your breath. If you rushed around someone would be suspicious something had happened. You didn’t want to get on anyones bad side. It was an easy thing to do these days.  
“Well you’ve done a good job. Didn’t think you seemed the type to fuck their way to the top.” Gallant said as he stepped out of Michael’s room. He had backed you against the wall and looked furious. “Congratulations, you and him are going to start your evil lives together, congratulations. You can live knowing you fucked the rest of us! We’ll be dead and you’ll be in the sanctuary.”  
He was shouting furiously now and you managed to wriggle away from him. Expecting to be able to back your way against Michael’s door and the wall would lead to your room you shuffled back. “What are you saying?” You almost squeaked. You’d barely said a word to Michael. As soon as he saw how timid you were his demeanor had seemed to change. The door wasn’t behind you and as Gallant turned to barrel down on you, you fell. Landing at Michael’s feet. He looked down on you with a cruel delight as you nearly sobbed. Wanting nothing more to be alone in your room.  
“Oh I heard him! He said that you and him are going to start your evil lives together! Congratulations!” Michael said quickly. Instead of helping you up he stepped over you, staring Gallant down who seemed to deflate and back away with a shout. Michael turned to look down at you, he smiled when you stumbled to your feet and gave him a wide eyed look. “We’ll have to continue tomorrow. Try not to get yourself in any other trouble until then.” He gave you a smile that didn’t meet his eyes and went back into his room, slamming the doors behind you.


	4. Chapter 4

Tugging at the uncomfortable collar you looked at yourself in the mirror. Ms. Venable had ordered everyone to attend an adult party. You had no idea what that meant but when a dress was delivered at your door you took it and didn’t complain.

Langdon was still interviewing people and you didn’t want to cause any fuss now. As if thinking of him had summoned him, you left your room and collided with Michael. “Mr Langdon I’m so sorry!” You said quickly, stumbling backwards a few steps.  
He didn’t say anything for a moment, just tilted his head and looked you up and down. “Going somewhere?” He asked. After a few seconds he chuckled to himself, flashing you a wickedly dazzling smile.  
“Ms. Venable arranged an adult party.” you answered quickly.  
“Adult parties? I believe they’re called orgies.”  
Your eyes went wide and you felt a flutter of awkwardness rush through you. Glancing around you realised you were alone with him. Letting out a shaky breath you shook your head. “I don't think she’d throw a party like that.”  
“Probably not. A shame though isn’t it?” He asked. When he reached out and gripped your chin in his hand a shiver of nerves swayed down your spine.  
“A shame?” You almost whispered. He looked down at you. A deer in his headlights and smiled again.  
“Wouldn’t it be much more fun to pass the time with a quick fuck.” His eyes seemed to glint at the nervous noise you couldn't swallow and the way you seemed to shyly panic, too afraid to pull yourself from his grip. When he let you go, you darted away, amusing him more. He did prefer a chase.


End file.
